T2T Warrior 32 RE-REMAKE
there will be 40 in 4 qualifiers there will be Tokyo, Islington Stadium, Venice Beach And Cockatoo Island time only affects people who clear Tokyo 1 shrinking steps 2 paddler drop iron paddler with 2 drops 3 spinning log 4 crazy ledge climb climb up 6 cliffhanger ledges and grab the 7th ledge to make it spin down a track similar to the rolling escargot 5 bridge jump 6 warped wall/mega wall has the ANW 11 rules they do it they either get 10,000 on 1st try 5,000 on 2nd try and 2,500 on 3rd try in their respective currency Competitors 1 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR MEGA WALL 1ST TRY 0:58 2 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 1:05 3 Bunpei Shiratori CLEAR 1:09 4 Erika Yazawa CLEAR 1:12 5 Makoto Nagano CLEAR MEGA WALL 3RD TRY 1:22 6 Ami Tokito 5. bridge jump 7 Kazuma Asa 5. bridge jump 8 Sumiko Nishioka 4. crazy ledge climb 9 Daisuke Nakata 4. crazy ledge climb 10 Ikue Teshikawara 4. crazy ledge climb 11 Yuuji Urushibara 4. crazy ledge climb 12 Yuumi Seimiya 4. crazy ledge climb 13 Azusa Odashima 4. crazy ledge climb 14 Mayumi Asano 4. crazy ledge climb 15 Kenji Takahashi 3. spinning log 16 Asako Itou 3. spinning log 17 Mickey 3. spinning log 18 Mikie Hara 3. spinning log - 19 Yuu Takahashi 3. spinning log 20 Laura Chan 3. spinning log 21 Adamo-Chan 3. spinning log 22 Ya Takahashi 3. spinning log 23 Nobuyuki Kishi 3. spinning log 24 Jun Sato 2. paddler drop 25 Kouji Hashimoto 2. paddler drop 26 Gozealla Hisayama 2. paddler drop 27 Maho Tanaka 2. paddler drop 28 Shunsuke Nagasaki 2. paddler drop 29 Wataru Mori 2. paddler drop 30 Rie Komiya 2. paddler drop 31 Toshihiro Takeda 2. paddler drop 32 Pee 2. paddler drop 33 Yusuke Aoki 2. paddler drop 34 Hitoshi Kanno 2. paddler drop 35 Hanaho Yamamoto 2. paddler drop 36 Reo Okubo 1. shrinking steps 37 Eiko Kano 1. shrinking steps 38 Ruka Serizawa 1. shrinking steps 39 Yoshio Kojima 1. shrinking steps 40 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. shrinking steps Islington 1 shrinking steps 2 vault slider have to vault from a pole and quickly transfer from the pole to the sliding trapeze before the pole falls into the water 3 spin and swing spinning and swinging logs you run on 4 jump hang 5 devil steps 6 warped wall/mega wall Venice Beach 1 shrinking steps 2 the grid have to navigate a swinging spike which is attached to a large grid through the grid to the landing platform 3 paddle boards 4 handle hop ferris wheel handle that swings that you hop over 10 struts on 1 track and 6 on the other trackhandle is attached to a ring 5 i-beam cross 6 warped wall/mega wall Cockatoo Island 1 shrinking steps 2 skateboard slider slider which leads to 1 track with a downhill jump skateboard 3 barrel roll KUNOICHI version of course 4 pipe jungle pipes varying in size 5 circuit board 6 warped wall/mega wall